iSam Puckett
by harrypotteryay
Summary: This is the story of how the unlikliest of couples ended up in a relationship...and everything that follows it.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey fellow iCarly lovers! So, this is my first ever story on fanfiction. I was reading some one day, and I was like, hey, what if I made an account and published my stories? Genius? Tell me something I don't know. Please review...even if you hate it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a man, called Dan, living in the USA...NOT! HAHA almost fooled you there huh?**

"Bye Mum, great seeing you on this lovely fine morning too!" I shouted sarcastically out the door to my Mother, who is currently doing God knows what upstairs with some TV repair man.

I continued along the street, kicking rocks and pebbles with my Adidas high tops. They were getting scruffy, but I didn't care, it would be pretty impossible to keep them clean in my area of Seattle anyway.

What area of Seattle you're thinking? Well, dear reader, just to enlighten you on my wonderful and eventful life (sarcasm intended), I'm going to tell you about me.

I'm currently living in the most run-down suburb in Seattle. Half the houses have hardly any roof at all, not doors, not locks and probably have druggies and alcoholics inhabiting them. I live with my Mum, in one of the scabbiest houses around town, I guess it used to be pretty decent, but then we moved in.

You see, my Mum's not really in a great state. I guess you could say that she's one of those druggies that you're talkin' about, and well, you're right. Don't misunderstand me, I love her, it's just that sometimes, she like to pretend that I don't exist, which is pretty stupid because clearly I'm still here.

My Dad left when I was around five years old for some young office chick, and completely abandoned My Mum, my twin sister Melanie (who is the complete opposite of me, by the way) and I. It's been pretty rough for me and my Mum, with all the chizz of her obviously preferring my sister over me, and paying for my sister to go to a rich Boarding school, it's been hard, but I'm Sam Puckett, hey? I can withstand anything.

The rains pouring on me and my poorly planned outfit. The weathers gloomy today, almost as gloomy as my life.

But don't get me wrong, not all areas of my life are depressing, just the small bit that I call family. iCarly is the most important thing in the world to me, right after fried chicken and my friends, but don't tell anyone I said that.

I grinned as I thought about what my best friend Carly Shay, would say about my outfit today. A black hoodie, with ripped jeans, very fashionable (sarcasm intended there also). Carly was the complete opposite of me, but we still managed to get along extremely well.

'_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, listen to iron maiden baby with me'_

My iphone sings the tune of my favourite song of all time as I dig through my backpack to answer it.

"Hello"

"Sam? Hey it's me, Freddie"

Oh chizz.

"What do you want, Freddifer?"

"Just wondering, you haven't completed your school project have you?"

"What? Project, oh well, did you really expect me to?"

"No, that's why I'm letting you know, you can't borrow mine"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"So...I'll just copy it when I get to school?"

"No! What? Sam didn't you hear-"

I quickly hang up and sprint for my bus. As I walk on the bus, I've got a massive smile on my face, and I'm not entirely sure why.

**AN: So...what did you think? You like it? Love it? Want to punch me in the face because it's so horrible? I'm not fussed... as long as you tell me in a review!**

**Oh, and sorry if you got a bit confused about how I spell 'Mum', it's just how we spell it in Australia.**


	2. iCarly & Running Away

**So my readers, here's the first chapter to iSam Puckett! I just want to thank DannySamLover20 for being the ONLY one that reviewed. Although, I DID get 3 story alerts and 2 favourite stories, so thanks to you guys as well!**

**So...I hope you enjoy!**

I danced around and pumped my fists into the air as the music pumped through my headphones. Luckily, no one could see me, because I was in an elevator.

_Ding, _the elevator doors clanged open and I immediately exited the lift, and slowly made my way to the Shays. I thought about my day at school. What a totally boring experience for me. I'm sure trigonometry is going to help me so much in my later life.

Apart from that though, I thought, grinning, it had been a pretty satisfying day. I had slept my way through Double Maths, Recess, Physical Ed, double Science, woken up happily for lunch, and stole all of the nubs lunch (Steak, with a side of fries...mmm).

Thinking about food made me starving again, regardless of the fact that I ate like, five minutes ago. So I pulled a fat cake out of my backpack, and opened the Shays door without knocking, like always.

"What's up, Spence?" I asked seeing Carly's older (but mentally younger) brother, sitting on the couch, feet plopped up, watching re-runs of _Girly Cow-Uncensored._

"Um...the sky?" he answered distractedly, fixed on the episode on the TV.

I rolled my eyes at his extremely lame answer, and took the stairs two at a time to the iCarly studio, to shoot another webisode of the web show I love so much.

I pulled open the door and took in the sight of my two best friends. Well, one best friend and a nub.

Carly, looking flawless as ever, was sitting on a pink beanbag, looking over her script for the webisode. She was attired in denim short-shorts and a purple, tight fitting and long sleeved top. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, a style that she would never have her hair like in public, so I knew that she would obviously take out the hair tie before the webisode started.

The nub, otherwise known as Fredward Benson, was dressed in black jeans and a striped t-shirt, which hugged is bulky figure pretty well, if you ask me. _What? _Look, let's pretend I never thought that, huh? Anyway, his also brunette hair is looking a nubbish as ever and his dark and piercing eyes are focused on my light blue ones.

"What?" I snapped at him, becoming defensive.

He just shrugged and went back to readjusting his camera.

"Sam, hey!" Carly said, looking over to me and pat the beanbag next to her, signalling for me to take a seat.

I sat down next to Carls, and we chatted for a couple of minutes, about boys, school (well she did), boys, iCarly and boys.

"Anddddd we're starting" said Frednub, gesturing us over to him.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" he stated, doing the usual warm up greeting.

"I'm Carly and I've been to Bali"

"And I'm Sam, and I like ham"

"And this is iCarly!" we chorused together.

The show went on for a good 40 minutes, and during that time, we played an intense game on _Messing with Lewbert_ played an awesome prank on a janitor downstairs, and had Gibby do a few exciting and idiotic things.

"And that, my dear watchers, is how it's done" announced the Gibster, taking his shirt off once more.

"Now, for everyones favourite part of the day, FAN TIME" Carls and I shouted simultaneously.

"Click on them, Fredloser" I chanted, skipping to his side.

FAN TIME was a new segment that we created to give our fans the chance to actually talk to us via webcam.

"And we're on with a lucky fan" Freddie said.

"Hey, what your name?" Carly asked the fan on the screen.

"Isabella" the girl stated, smiling from ear to ear.

"And what's your question?"

The young girl furrowed her brows in what was clearly a thinking expression, while I decided to check out her appearance.

Isabella looked like she was around the age of thirteen, while I was almost seventeen. Her red hair was in two plaits down her sides, and she was wearing an I_ heart iCarly _t-shirt. Scary.

"Freddie, this question's for you" she piped up.

"Yeppp" Freddie said, putting the camera on stand-by and coming to stand in the middle of Carly and me.

"Okay..."Isabella said, pausing for a dramatic effect "Who are you currently in love with. Carly or Sam? Creddie or Seddie? "

Freddie simply stood there, gaping like an idiot, and I knew that any minute, those lips that I was staring at, would form the word Carly.

Freddie turned around and stared at me. I felt as if his eyes were burning holes right through my skin, and he could see to the in depths of my soul.

"Hurry up!" I shouted at him, furious of the awkward silence forming around us "say Carly!"

"No" he told me, stepping closer to me, our bodies touching "I won't"

"What?" I asked, stunned into obliviation. This couldn't mean...No...No it couldn't...

"You Sam. You. I love you." Freddie chanted, showing no sign of embarrassment, humiliation or the fear of rejection.

I broke away from the eye contact, followed by the breaking of the physical contact.

I turned away from the boy that I loved so much, and I ran. I sprinted. Past a shocked Carly. Out the doors, down the stairs, past Spencer and out the door.

I heard the faint and feeble shouts of two voices calling out to me, but I chose to ignore them, just like everything else that I ignored in my life.

**Wow...Is it just me, or was that chapter intense?**

**Please review. By taking just a second of your time, you make my whole world so much more brighter! :)**


	3. Depressive Moods & Flashbacks

**Hey guys! How you all been? Well, I've been tired! Ugh! school is so much pressure sometimes! -.-**

**Oh, and I just want to say, italics are when its a flashback, or a songs playing.**

**I want to say thanks to two other positive reviews that I got from purplehAM138 and PennyForSunshine !**

**And also I'm not sure if there are any Australians reading this, but how amazing was the x factor? So glad that Reece Mastin didn't go! He's from Adelaide like me!**

**Disclaimer: What was that? Huh? What'd you say? I don't own iCarly? Oh well!**

I looked around my room and felt disgusted, yet strangely proud.

There were food and candy wrappers all over the floor, stains on the carpet and Clothes everywhere.

My double bed, which usually had a Harry Potter quilt, was in a gross state. The quilt and light blue sheets had been ripped off, leaving only a mattress, covered in food stains. I had pulled off the coverings of the bed in anger, after that incident that happened on iCarly two days ago.

For two days I hadn't left my room, except to eat and pee. It doesn't really matter, because it's not like anyone would notice. My Mum didn't seem to care about me at all. I doubt that she even knew whether I was home or not.

I still couldn't believe it. Freddie Benson, the guy that I had been teasing and bullying since fifth grade, was in love with _me? _

Don't get me wrong. It's amazing that he likes me, and amazing that he actually doesn't hate me, but what I don't get, is how I love him back. I can't believe it. I'm actually in love with him. But I shouldn't be. He's too perfect and gorgeous for me. I'm just disgusting and abrasive.

I think that I ran away that night, because I was afraid-no -I was _terrified_. I was scared that he would realise how I feel, and then we would go out, but then he'd finally realise just how lazy and rude I truly am.

Suddenly, it all feels like too much pressure. I slowly ease myself out of the dark corner of my room that I've been inhabiting in these last few days, and make my way over to my guitar.

I haven't told anyone this, but I play guitar, and I love it with a strong and fiery passion. My Dad gave it to me the day before he left. We used to be so close.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Good night my girls" my father said, coming into the room that my sister and I shared._

_Melanie and I were both nine, and in grade four. We were young enough to look and act innocent, yet old enough to act mature._

"_Night Daddy" squealed Melanie, from her corner of the room._

_My Dad walked over to her in three long strides. He then tucked some of her golden locks behind her ear._

"_Have a good sleep Mel; love you forever and ever, precious. You know that, right?" he asked, squeezing her hand._

"_Yep" she yawned, becoming sleepy._

_He got up from her bed and came over to mine._

"_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, so gorgeous. Physically and mentally. What would I do without you, huh?" he asked, smiling at me._

"_Umm, say that to someone else?" I piped up._

_He chuckled and bent down to whisper in my ear._

"_Go down to the lounge room after your sister goes to sleep, there's something there for you" he told me, squeezing my hand._

"_Oh okay" I said, not entirely surprised, he sometimes left gifts for me and Mel there._

_He kissed both of my cheeks and turned around and walked right out of my room. Right out of my life._

_I could hardly contain myself for five whole minutes while I waited for Melanie to fall asleep. I was so excited. What would it be? Some meat? A toy? Maybe the new Play Station?_

_When I finally heard Mel's snores, I got up, and crept out of the room and down the stairs. I ran into the living room and looked around for the surprise._

"_Oh wow!" I whispered, finally spotting the chestnut coloured guitar. _

_I smoothed my hands over its soft wood and breathed out. There was a note taped to it. _

Dear Sammy,

This is for you. It used to be mine, and I know how much you love singing, so now you can learn this, and accompany your vocals.

Teach yourself how to play. Please don't tell your Mum. I know she would feel like it's a waste of time.

Remember darling, I love you, and I will always be there for you.

Love Daddy

_I brought the guitar upstairs and hid it in my cupboard. I would try it out tomorrow when no one was around._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I hum a small tune, strum my fingers over the chords and start playing my favourite song.

_You feel out of breath, used up, and broken down._

I take a shaky breath and continue.

_Just like shattered glass in pieces on the ground.  
>Some days you wanna scream but you can't make a sound.<em>

Another breath.

_But you're not alone._

I falter for a second and my fingers tremble over the strings.

_Here comes another day, here comes another fight.  
>You'd rather give it up then give it one more try.<em>

Did anyone care about me? If my Dad had stuck around I bet that my life would have been completely different.

_Cause no one understands the way you feel inside.  
>But you're not alone.<em>

I stare around the room and drop my guitar, lost my thoughts.

'_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby, listen to iron maiden baby with me'_

My phone vibrates and plays my ring tone, as I quickly answer it.

"Yo"

"Sam, hey it's Carls"

"Oh, hey"

"I need to talk to you"

"What about?"

"You know what about"

"Oh...that"

"Sam" I hear her sighing through the phone "do you love Freddie"

"No response"

"Sam, answer me"

"Fine, yes! Yes I love him! I love him so much it hurts sometimes, and I'm scared. I'm petrified! Okay, that's what you wanted to hear? Well that's the truth!"

I quickly hang up and throw my phone at the wall, and it slowly sinks down to the floor.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I look around. Who could be at my door now? Better not be that nub.

**So...you like? you hate?**

**How ironic was it that she played Stronger! **

**Please Review guys, it means so much means to me!**


	4. The Truth & Finally!

**WASSUP? did you like that greeting? It was pretty confronting, don't you reckon?**

**Anyways, I want to thank DannySamLover20 and xXxStompingOnRosesxXx for reviewing. And to xXxStompingOnRosesxXx, I might just bring him back (hint hint) but I won't for a while!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, then after the Seddie kiss in iKiss, Sam and Freddie would have gotten together, and Australia would get the episodes the same time as the US!**

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU, BOY" I heard my Mum spit at whoever was at the door. I strongly suspected that I knew who was at the door, actually.

I got up and took the stairs two at a time, eager to see who was there.

"Freddie" I greeted him with.

"Hey Sam" he said, smirking.

Then my Mum walked away, dressed in a blue polka dot bikini.

He was standing in the door way and leaning against the door frame. He was dressed in a green polo top, with black adidas track pants and dark blue converses.

"Can I...Come in?" he asked hopeful.

"No" I responded, turning around to go back up stairs.

"Sam" he stated, grabbing my arm as I turned around.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I told him furiously.

"We need to talk!" he said.

I turned around to face him.

"Fine" I started walking, but when I turned around to see if he was following, he was just standing there, hands in pockets.

I gestured towards me, and then it seemed to click in his brain that he was meant to follow. His lips-_no his gorgeous lips_-formed a smirk.

We walked upstairs together, and I plopped down on her bed. I lay on my back and he laid right next to me, folding him arms over his chest.

"So...was it true?" I asked him, praying with all of my heart that it was indeed 100% true.

"Was what tru-Oh, that" he said.

He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Well, yes, yes it was true. I do love you. I think I have for a while now. I just never noticed. I think that I have been in love with you ever since that night on the fire escape." He said, all in one breath. He seemed nervous about my response.

"That long?" I whispered, not believing it.

He nodded "always" he told me.

"So how do you fee-"

I silenced him by leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips. The moment our lips met, I feel fireworks. No, really, sparks.

I climbed on top of him and my arms went to the sides of him chest. Our kiss was getting less gentle now and much more passionate.

After a few minutes, I got off of him and rolled around to my side, smiling at him.

He smiled at me, his eyes glistening.

"Sam...Would you be my girl friend?" he asked. It sounded _so _cheesy, but I simply didn't care. It was adorable.

"Of course" I grinned, smiling from ear to ear.

He sat up and pulled me up with him. I lay my head down on his shoulder and he placed his arm around my waist. This is where I belonged, except...

"If you break my heart, I'll break your face nub" I said, suddenly becoming serious.

"I think that I'm the one that should be worried about you breaking mine" he added.

"What" I snapped at him.

"Y'know, you're too y'know, good for me" he told me, averting his eyes down.

"You nub, damn it! I'm really not!" I said, telling him the truth.

"Shh, relax" he said, bringing my head down to his shoulder again.

"relax" he said.

So I fell asleep, and I fell into a dreamless sleep, apart from the pictures of ham and the nub, both which frequently entered my mind.

**So, there you go! Did you like it? So sorry if they seem a little OOC in the chapter, but I just wasn't sure how else I could actual get them together.**

**Please Review...FOR THE CHILDREN?**


	5. School & Unhappy Reactions

**Hey guys! How is everyone? Excellent I hope!**

**Oh, and who saw Jennnette's uStream? I had to watch it on youtube because it's school time in Australia! :(  
><strong>

**So, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been a very busy person. I went to go and see Breaking Dawn Part 1 at the midnight premiere (which was AMAZING by the way), My Mum dragged me shopping for my cousins wedding (boring) and I had a totally cool party last night (awesome!).**

**But that's enough of my personal life that I know you're all SO interested about...and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I like barly? I think that I need improvement on my rhyming skills.**

"Hey Carls" Me and Fredward greeted simultaneously, holding hands, geeky, I know, but still, it felt right with him.

"Hey" Carly responded, raising her eyebrows at our hands interacting.

Carly knew that we were going out, of course. I had practically sprinted back to hers the morning that I had woken up in Fredifer's arms. I had told her, in what I hoped wasn't a shaky voice, though I know she knew that it was difficult to tell her, and to go against all the teasing and abuse that I had given him since we were eleven.

Don't get me wrong though. I had told him, strictly and firmly, that this relationship meant several different things. Life basically continued on the same, I could still hurt him, but maybe back off a little. Meh, maybe not.

Being affectionate in school with that nub definitely had its down sides though. Even though puberty had treated him good with his looks and body, it hadn't really improved his reputation. I mean, I had a rep to keep up here.

With him next to me, I managed not to fall asleep once. He rewarded me with a trip to the janitor's closet for a make out session.

Now though, it was lunch, and I was extremely hungry. No more than extremely, I was freaking starving.

"Come buy me some lunch Freddo" I persisted, standing up and grabbing his arm.

He sighed. "Okay Sam" he grinned sheepishly at me.

We walked over to the long line in front of the canteen, and I wondered what to get. Should I get that chick- no, no the fat sh- no how about the-

"Creddie for the win! Seddie sucks! Freddie, how could you prefer Sam over Carly?" someone called out.

I searched around for the owner of the voice, pounding my fist into my hand furiously. How _dare _they?

"Sam, Sam, don't, they're really not worth it" Freddie said, attempting to soothe me.

I ignored him, and spotted an angry grade niner, glaring at me and mumbling 'Creddie' under her breath.

That little _biatch! _She thinks that she can just get away with insulting _me?_ Well, she's got anotherthing coming!

I made my way over to the girl.

"Who the _chizz_ do you think you are?" I asked her. I poked her in the shoulder, hard.

"Um...a loyal Creddie supporter" she told me, smirking.

"Not anymore" I mumbled and punched her right in the gut. She doubled over. It looked as if it hurt.

Then I looked at Freddie, and sky blue met chocolate brown. I signalled for him to follow me with my eyes. He nodded, understanding.

I walked away. On the outside I walked with swag, pride and a fearless attitude, but on the inside it wasn't that was at all.

I heard Freddie's footsteps follow me as I sat down next to my locker. They then sunk down to the ground with me as I sat down, so we were both sitting down.

"Look, Freddie, I don't think-"I said, but being cut off.

"Sam, _please_, don't say that it's not going to work, because it _will_ work. I know it will." He said, his lips forming a frown.

"It's just, I know that...I'm scared that one of these days, you're going to wake up and think about why on Earth you're with me, when you could be with any other _normal_ girl" I said, my lips trembling.

"Sam Puckett? Scared? Never!" he chuckled.

"But Sam" he said, tucking one of my blonde locks behind my ear "_You're _the _only _one that I _want" _

My heart beat sped up to match one of a hummingbird and I felt like I was a freaking celebrity. That's how important and special he was making me feel.

I leaned over and brought my lips to his lips. I kissed him harder and more passionate than I had ever done before, trying to put my feelings into actions.

It seemed as if he understood though, as he was responding eagerly. Although maybe he just liked the physical contact? I wasn't sure.

"Puckett, Benson, no being at the lockers at lunch and no physical contact at school. Double detention" I heard a voice call.

Looking around, I spotted Ms Briggs, filling out two yellow coloured detention slips.

"I hope you two know that this detention is a two hour detention. I hope you children know what you can do during that time" she said, giving us death stares.

_I_ knew what we could do at detention.

I looked over at my boyfriend and winked at him. He blushed a deep, crimson red.

**So guys, please review.**

**I haven't actually been getting that many reviews, and if I don't get any on this chapter, then I don't know if I'll continue. So, please review!**

**Love, seddiefan333**


	6. The First Date: Getting Ready

**So, aren't you guys just lucky! I'm updating already!**

**I don't know if I'll be able to update like every day or two in the next week or so, because I have my Grade 5 Piano Exam...and**

**I'M GOING TO SYDNEY!**

**ahh, I'm SO excited! I'm actually going for the Harry Potter Exhibition but it'll be so great to get out of Adelaide! I've never been to Sydney before, but I'm going to put on an American accent the whole trip and see if tourists actually believe that I'm American!**

**And I am so going to walk through the airport and go to the Sydney Harbour bridge and be like, Jennette and Nathan have been RIGHT here. And me and my cousin have decided to take a picture in the exact same place that Nathan and Jennette did in front of the Sydney Opera House!**

**So, yep, I'm pretty excited.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, then Sam and Freddie would have confessed their undying love for each other at the beginning of the show.**

"What about...Oh My God! Sam, this one, right here, _look _at that dress!" Carly Shay told me, jumping up and down excitedly.

I sighed. This had been happening for two hours straight. Carly getting excited over dresses, only to be let down by my reaction. We were in some mall in Seattle, and I wasn't even sure _where_ we were, because I _really_ did _not _want to be here.

You see, Freddie was taking me out on a date tonight. This is the part where you expect me to be jumping up and down for joy and squealing like a fan girl, only I'm not. I don't even know _where _the chizz I'm going. He could be taking me to freaking China for all I know!

I just really want to wear my jeans and some plain old tee-shirt tonight, but that nub told me to dress 'special'.

I looked down at the dress that Carls was holding up, and I automatically frowned. It was a skimpy red dress that looked like it would _just_ cover all of my body. It was something that a _hoe _would wear.

"No _way_ Shay, you can't be _serious_!" I exclaimed, taking the dress from her and putting it back on the rack.

"Oh, whatever. I give up. I love you and all Sam, but sometimes, you can be _way _too difficult to shop for. I'm going to _Bardot_, you look yourself" she said, looking disappointed.

I waved at her and walked out of _American Apparel_ and straight into _Dotti._

I look through the racks in _Dotti_, ignoring all of the staff's offers of helping. Oh gosh they can be _so _annoying.

"Can I help you with anything?" A middle aged staff member asked.

I just growled at her and she slowly backed away, eyeing me nervously.

I just want to find a dress that is casual. One that has _Sam Puckett_ written all over it and not _Carly Shay_.

I continue looking and my eyes eventually wonder to a dress that would be perfect for tonight.

The dress is a dark grey colour, almost black. It is quite flowy and light, but a _little_ tight up the top. It has thin spaghetti straps and looks like it would come down to just above my knees. In the lower right corner of the dress, there's what looks kind of like a white twirly branch of a tree, with little buds of flowers sticking out. _Perfect_.

I tried it on in the Fitting Room, did a little twirl in it and took a picture of it from my phone and sent it to Carls, see if she would approve, not that it makes a difference whether she does or doesn't, I'm just curious. I then paired it with some black ballet shoes, and put the dress and shoes on the counter to pay.

I met Carly at home to start preparing for the date. I had told her strictly and firmly that I didn't want a full on approach with my makeup. It needed to be natural.

"Sit here please" she said, becoming excited that she was at last getting to do my hair and makeup.

I took a seat as she begun on my face.

She worked very gently and kindly, yet with profound precision and a very professional approach. I could definitely see her doing something like this when she was older.

After she had finished on my face, she moved onto my hair. After asking me for directions on how I wanted it to be completed, she began on that as well.

"And...we're done!" she told me, smiling brightly.

I grimaced at her and eased myself out of my stool, taking caution to not look in the mirror, because I wanted the full effect after I had clothed. Carly kept sneaking surprised glances at my face and hair whilst I was getting ready. Did I really look that disgusting?

I then went to slip on my dress and ballet shoes, readjusted myself and stepped in front of the mirror.

_Wow_. No seriously, _Woah_. I'm not sure who the person in front of the mirror was, but it certainly could _not _have been _me!_

I looked like...like...like someone you might see in a magazine.

Carls had done my hair and makeup well. _She knows how to please Momma._

My hair was half up in a bun at the top of my head, while the rest of my blonde curls were flowing freely down my back. They looked shiny and as glossy as ever. I was impressed.

She had done my makeup just as I had directed her too. It looked completely natural, but still transformed me completely.

She had added some foundation to my few blemishes and one particularly disgusting pimple on my forehead that I must have recently received from my sometimes greasy hair. What? Washing it was _so _much effort.

She had put the tiniest bit of mascara on my already naturally long eyelashes, transforming them into the eyelashes of a Goddess. I had told her no eye liner, and she thankfully listened to my advice.

"I look...um-"I said nervously, not wanting to seem stuck-up.

"You look _amazing _Sam! Like, totally OMG! _So _hot! And cute and oh, Freddie will love it! I just wish you'd let me do you hair and makeup _all _of the time!" she told me, grinning brightly and winking at me.

"Oh, haha, thanks" I responded, nervous still. I don't think that I can remember a time in my whole entire life that I had actually _liked _my appearance and the way I looked.

I reached out for one of my blonde curls to twirl around my finger. It was a nervous habit.

"No! Don't touch your hair! You'll _ruin_ it!" she told me, getting upset.

'_Ding Dong' _the doorbell rang as my heart sped up so fast, that I thought it was pre-tty clear that I was about to have a heart attack. Either that, or die of embarrassment.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be" Carly told me sarcastically, skipping downstairs to answer the door.

Why was I this nervous? It was only the nerd that I had known for six years! I needed to calm down and take a chill pill.

**So, until next time!**

**Please Review guys! For the all of the homeless children out there?**


	7. AN

**Hey my Peeps!**

**So, this is just an Authors Note, but I will be updating first thing tomorrow!**

**So, I just wanted to say, that something that just changed my life COMPLETELY happened to me!**

**JENNETTE MCCURDY REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER!**

**Yes, that's right. She replied to an average every day person, living 16 hours away! ME!**

**I was crying and I just literally collapsed right there and then. I also took a trillion photos of it!**

**So, please check it out! My twitter is jennettefan333**


	8. The First Date: The Pickup

**So...here's the next chapter, it's kind of a filler, and the first part of the date will be coming either tomorow or the day after. At the moment, I've got to go and watch the final of the xfactor! GO REECE MASTIN! :) He's so hot! and gorgeous! and cute! and adorable! and every thing else possible under the sun!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I would have added myself as Freddies twin sister, who hangs out with them, and is another co-host on iCarly!**

Carly skipped down the stairs joyfully, obviously overjoyed at the date that she wasn't even going to be seeing. That was a bit strange.

I followed her ever so slowly, taking care to not ruin my hair or makeup. I know, I know, that really didn't sound like me, but I just felt different about Freddie.

Holy Mother of Chizz! Was he changing me? It was true that I hadn't really abused him in days. I must be losing my touch. Did I care? No.

I stood at the top of the staircase for I was _way _too nervous for him to see me like this.

Carls opened the door to him. My eyes slowly travelled up his body.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, with a red and white checkered shirt. They suited his body nicely and-wait! Were they abs? I swear I could see _something _through his shirt.

I kept on looking at him, my eyes travelling to his face. I looked into his eyes and then, it felt like nothing mattered at all. It was only me and him in our own universe. His deep chocolate eyes were looking straight at me, and I felt quit dizzy. Light-headed even.

"Sam "he whispered my name so lightly, so softly and gently, that it felt like it was something sacred.

I slowly stepped down the stairs, my hand lightly skimming the rail, and I felt my hand go all sweaty. Why in the name of ham was he having this effect on me? This isn't how it was supposed to happen.

I slowly descend the stairs further, until I reach the bottom, and Freddie hands me something.

I look down to see what it was, and I am not even mildly surprised to see that it is a package of beef jerky.

"Oh…um well, most guys would get their dates flowers, but I kind of feel that you would appreciate this better" he stuttered.

I smiled at him, my eyes glistening.

"You look…you look…beautiful" he told me.

"Oh" I said, blushing deeply "Thanks, um, you don't look to horrible yourself Benson" I told him, smirking.

"Should we leave?" he asked, tilting his head towards me.

"Yep. Bye Carls. See you, Spence" I said, waving at them. "Stock up on the bacon for tomorrow morning, momma's going to be hungry!"

"Aren't you always?" Spencer asked me, smiling and rolling his eyes.

I turn out to leave and Freddie takes my hand. We continue to walk down the corridor, and as the dweeb presses the elevator button to go down to the lobby, I turn to him.

"So, where are we going, Frednub?" I piped up.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see…" he smirked.

I slapped him in the shoulder lightly and he winked at me, causing me to ask a question.

"What are you winking for?"

"Because I know that you are going to love where I'm taking you a hell of a lot" he told me, winking again.

I rolled my eyes and stepped quickly and swiftly into the elevator alongside him.

**So guys...PLEASE review. I know I say that A LOT, but I haven't been getting like any reviews in the last two chapters. **

**If you want iSam Puckett to continue; REVIEW!**


	9. The First Date: The Boxing Match

**Hey guys! How are y'all? Good, I hope.**

**I can't be bothered to write a long authors note, but I do have a question at the end, so please listen and respond to it in a review if you can. It's urgent! Oh, and this is my longest chapter yet, and probably my favourite too.**

**And I do want to thank my amazing three reviewers on the last chapter! Thankyou so much, you know who you are. If you review again, I will mention you in next chapter's Author's Note!**

**Disclaimer: _*Insert sarcastic and witty comment her*_ No, I don't own iCarly, if you wondering.**

_Ding _

The lift beeped open and Freddie and I silently stepped out. He took my hand in his, and we walked but the lobby, where Lewbert was sleeping, snoring lightly.

I grinned. The opportunity was hard to miss. This had to be done.

"Just wait a second" I told Freddie, using my hand to hold him back.

He looked at me surprised, but nodded slightly and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest.

I silently crept out of the lobby. When I got outside, I bent down under the park bench and looked around me for something to hold an insect with. I spotted an old newspaper lying on the ground, it's many papers flapping in the cold crisp air. I then snatched it up and found a beetle lying on the ground.

I scooped up the beetle with the newspaper, grinning wildly. I was_ such _a good prankster! I casually walked back inside, holding the newspaper with the beetle scurrying on it. I placed the beetle into Lewbert open mouth and it moved all around his tongue, obviously tickling him. He laughed silently in his sleep as squatted at his mouth, attempting to get rid of the feeling.

"Come on you nub! He's going to wake up in a minute if we don't leave, like, _now._" I whispered to Freddie, poking his arm and pulling him towards the wide open door.

His eyes opened wide, obviously afraid of getting caught by the sometimes terrifying, but yet still hilarious, Lewbert.

We started sprinting outside, grinning and laughing like madmen.

"OUT! GET OUT! YOU LAZY HORMONAL PRANKING CHILDREN! OUT OF MY LOBBY" Lewbert screamed after us, which only made us laugh louder.

We ran outside and collapsed on a green patch of grass area.

"Hahahahaha! Did you see his face" I laughed, looking over at the nub.

"Yes! Did you-you" Freddie continued laughing so hard that it was physically impossible for him to string two words together.

I laughed some more and jumped up, suddenly remembering that we were on a date.

"Come on nub, we've got a date" I told him, offering my hand to help him up.

He looked up at me, clearly surprise that I was offering to help him up. He then grinned and reached out his hand to reach mine.

"Too slow!" I told him, reaching my hand away as his hand held onto the patch of air that my hand had once been.

"Evil" he mumbled at me playfully.

We walked through the car park to find his car.

I had been in his car heaps before. Sometimes when it was raining, Freddie, Carly and I would decide to take Frednub's car.

His car was an old pick-up truck. It was a light red colour, with a very old complexion, yet it suited him quite well, oddly enough.

He opened the door for me to climb into the front seat. That's a surprise. He _always_ lets Carls in the front. He claims that if I was to be in the front alongside him, I would probably fiddle with the steering wheel or something, and we would all roll to our death. He has a good point there.

"Awww, opening the door for your girlfriend _and _letting her sit in the front, aren't you a perfect little gentleman" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

He just smiled and closed the door on me. He then proceeded to sit in the driver's seat.

"So...where we goin'? I asked him, hoping that he would _finally _tell me his 'big' surprise. I just hope it was actually as amazing as he said it would be.

"A WWE fight" he told me, grinning wildly and turning to look at me.

"WHAT! No way! How the heck did you get tickets?" I asked him, my mouth shaping a perfect circle.

"I have connections" he stated, staring limply at the road.

"_I have connections_" I said, mocking him "you sound so mysterious" I added.

"That's because I am" he smirked, gazing over at me.

We continued driving in silence for a while. We eventually rolled up at the stadium.

Freddie parked the car, exited it himself, and came around to open the door for me. I've got to admit though, this little gesture was cute, and trust me, that's the one and _only _time that you're going to be hearing _me _say _'cute'_ in sentence.

I stepped out into the cold December air, flattening my dress and readjusting my straps.

Freddie leaned down to me. "You look _gorgeous _tonight. Have I told you that?" he said in my ear in a deep, husky voice, sending millions of chills running down my spine as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

I blushed as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him.

We walked together to the stadium, joining the other WWE fans in the line to enter the place.

The line grew steadily smaller over a reasonable amount of time, and we finally got let in.

The front bit was enormous. There were a few doors that actually led to the place that we were meant to be seated, but best of all, the _food_.

There were dozens of food stalls selling all kinds of different things. Everything under the sun, you name it, and it was there; Pizza, McDonalds, Hoy Dogs, Steaks, ice-cream, popcorn, and the list just goes on and on.

"I want that, that, that and...that!" I told him, pointing to different food stalls.

"Okay, okay, one at a time Princess Puckett" he said, getting his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

We walked over to different stalls, buying all different kinds of things. He was paying for all of them, without complaining once. But hey? Nothing new there. He never complained about buying me food. I think he just liked to see me happy.

"Let's go!" I squealed, pulling his arm towards the stadium.

We took our front row seats, and got comftorble.

"Front row? Benson, I am officially impressed" I said, smiling happily.

The fight was _amazing_, and awesome, and totally rocking! It was just so _cool_. There was just something special about watching guys made of muscle hit the other guy around, and on an occasion, get a punch thrown at him.

"Come on! Hit him harder! Put some effort into it! Be a _man"_ I shouted to one of the wrestlers, cupping my hands around my mouth to make the sound travel further.

After a while, the fight ended, and we walked back to his pick- up truck, feeling tired, but nonetheless energetic.

"Thanks for tonight, Benson, it was fun" I told him, yawning loudly.

"Who said it was over?" he responded, smirking.

My eyebrows shot up and I smiled at him, _where in the name of ham where we going next?_

__**OK, so the big question is about how school runs in America. It's for this story, if you were curious.**

**Right, so here in Australia, we have Primary school and High school. Primary school's from Reception (kind of like a preschool)- to grade 7. High school's from grade 8 to grade can then choose to go to university or TAFE or nothing if you feel like it.**

**So, let me know in a review about how it works. I know you have elementary, middle, high and college, right!**

**Oh, and don't forget to let me know how you liked the chapter!**


	10. The First Date: The Picnic

**Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to blast you all for not reviewing, okay, maybe a little.**

**I'm not even sure if this stories even worth my time because it seems like no one's reading it. **

**Disclaimer: Why would Dan be writing fanfics? Of couse I don't own iCarly!**

"Just tell me where we're going! _Please_ Benson!" I told him, using a threatening tone.

"Wow, I'm shocked, I've never even heard you say please before, but the answer's still no. Be patient Sam" Freddie said, glaring over at me.

It was currently midnight, and we were driving in the middle of some random high way, although all I wanted to be doing was sleeping, maybe with the nub next to me. No, of course not in that way! Stop thinking so dirty.

Freddie claimed he had a one last 'surprise destination' to take me before he returned me home.

"Fine, I didn't want to know anyway" I said, huffing at him. He just raised a single eyebrow at me and ran a hand through his dark hair, causing it to spike up a bit at the front.

I changed my seating position, scrambling to sit on my ass instead of kneeling. I crossed my legs and reached out a hand to dig through his CD collection. He had You me at Six, We the Kings, Mika and Forever the Sickest Kids. Mama loves her some Forever the Sickest Kids.

I put on the disk, not bothering to ask for permission, and took a look at the back cover of the album as the first song started to play.

"Change it to number six" Fredifer stated, in a know-it-all kind of way.

"Why"

"Just do it, you'll understand once you hear it. Trust me.

I did as he said, and changed the track to number six, and the song started playing.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate; she enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

I smiled at him and nudged his shoulder with mine, understanding fully about the concept and meaning of the song. He could be so sappy sometimes.

"You can be so corny, you know that, right?" I asked him, grinning slightly.

He just smiled and started singing the next line. "_I'm in love with a critic and a sceptic, a traitor, a traitor in a second_"

I fidgeted with the hem of my dress, suddenly becoming nervous and embarrassed. It's all too much. He deserves someone better than me. He needs someone who doesn't have a tendency to bully him and constantly abuse him.

"Freddie, I" I started saying, only to be cut off by his hand across my mouth. I shuddered from the physical contact. Why did he have this effect on me? I wonder if I had the same effect on him.

"Just wait a second Sam, this is the best bit" he told me, releasing his hand from my mouth.

"_She's a back seat driver, a drama provider, and instant update on the World. She's a first class liar, a concert forgetter, she's attractive but bitter_" he sung, nodding his head up down in time to the beat.

"Are we there yet?" I piped up, quoting some movie.

"Actually, yes. Yes we are" he said, making a sharp left and driving into the parking lots.

I quickly sat up straight and looked around to see were we where.

_Wow _okay, I was officially impressed.

The nub had driven me to a lake. The lake was pristine blue, and looked cleaner and fresher than ever. There was a grass patch next to it, and on that grass patch there was a picnic basket.

That simple picnic basket was easily the cutest and most thoughtful thing that anyone had ever done for me. Laid out on it, there were plates and plates of favourite foods; meat, fat cakes, one big fat shake for us to share, and the list just went on and on. That wasn't all though. There were candles surrounding the rug, and purple lanterns hanging in the trees. He had obviously come beforehand to set up.

"So...what do you think?" he asked nervously, his hand snaking its was around my waist to land on my hip bone.

"I-I-It's-Wow" I told him, smiling up at him "No, seriously, it's indescribable, it's _perfection_"

He grinned, staring straight ahead. "Well, that food's not going to eat itself, is it, now?"

He started walking to the rug, grabbing my hand and dragging me with him.

"Freddie" I whispered.

"Yes" he answered, stepping ever so slightly closer to me.

"I don't deserve you" I mumbled, staring down at the ground in embarrassment.

"What? Sam, don't ever say that. I like you just the way you are, and I don't ever want to you to change. If I wanted someone else, would I be here right now with you?" he whispered back, staring straight at my eyes.

Brown irises met blue, and then something clicked.

"I love you" I said, grabbing his shoulders and dragging his mouth to meet mine.

He broke off the kiss after a few minutes and I grumbled "Why'd you break it off, it was just getting good!"

"I know, but this food aint going to eat itself" he repeated, and we walked over to the rug and sat down opposite each other.

We polished off all of the food, with me doing most of the eating, although I was nice enough to give some to the boy sitting across from me.

I suddenly became tired. "Freddie" I started, yawning "Can we sleep here?"

"Right here?" he asked, becoming nervous. I know what he was thinking, and I didn't want to do the naughty tonight. Not because I didn't want to do it with him, but because I didn't feel that I was ready.

"Don't go thinking naughty thoughts Fredward Benson" I strictly told him, laughing and smacking his shoulder lightly.

"I-I-I wasn't" he stuttered, looking down.

"Whatever" I said, becoming more tired by the second. "I'm going to sleep, make room" I said, laying my head in his lap as he blew out the candles supplying us with a dim light.

"Night, love you" he told me, stroking my hair and cheek with his thumb. The effect was so amazing as I shuddered and became alarmingly peaceful.

"You too" I responded, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep of no disruptions or abnormality, for I was with someone whom I knew, would protect me forever, even if it was the last thing he did.

That sounded way cheesier than I had hoped for.

**I really liked the ending of that chapter. Who else did?**

**Please review, I'm not going to post another chapter until I get a satisfactory amount of reviews guys!**

**Love you all, seddiefan333**


	11. Details & Realisations

**Ouch! Please don't hurt me...I just want you to know that I have NOT given up on this story at all! I promise! I've just had a bit of a hard time these last couple of months, but my life's back on track now so you can expect another update pretty soon! Oh, and this chapter is very short, sorry, it's two in the morning and I have school tomorow, it's just really a filer...**

**Guess what? How'd you know? The seddie arc is going to be shown in Australia and Asia in early Frebuary! And you know what that means, I live in Australia, and so, IT'S GOING TO BE ON MY TV! I've watched them a bazillion times on my computer of course, but it's different on the television!**

**Disclaimer: Yep, it's Dan here, writing a useless fanfiction. Joking, I'm just hilarious, aren't I?  
><strong>

"So, Sam, tell the deets, how'd last night go?" Carly Shay asked me, putting her elbows up on the kitchen counter and resting her face in her small and petite hands.

"Meh...it was nice"

"Nice? Nice? Nothing more?"

"a bit more...okay, it was_ amazing _Carls, honestly, you had to be there"

"Tell me _everything"_

I spent the next half hour telling Carls about my date with Freducini.

This morning, we had woken up and quickly started driving home-stopping at chilli-my-bowl for me of course- when I had asked him who was going to clean up the picnic. He just simply put a hand at my shoulder and smirked, telling me not to worry, that he had sorted it out. Hell, that had turned me on so fricking much that he had to stop the car to have a make out session down a random alley way.

"I better go home and feed Frothy" I announced after I had finished explaining the date in _extreme_- she's a very curious girl- detail. No matter what I said about that cat, it was basically the only thing that noticed my existence at home, so that kind of left me with the responsibility of feeding it every day.

She nodded, saying something about having homework to do, and gave me a hug before walking up the stairs. I exit the Shay's and work my way down the streets of Seattle. I couldn't remember being this happy in _ages. _I wasn't even sure if I'd been this happy since Dad had left.

When I reach home, I'm greeted by a drunken Mum. I quickly ignore her and make my way up the stairs to my room, stopping at the fridge and continuing. There was no way that she was going to bring down my mood right now.

As I enter my room, I immediately catch sight of my guitar, sitting in the corner. I grinned, I know the perfect song that I could play right now.

I start strumming on the guitar, and open my mouth to sing.

"_Friday night beneath the stars, in the field behind your yard. You and I are painting pictures in the sky"_

My thoughts wondered back to last night, how Freddie and I had stayed up for hours and hours, just talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company before falling asleep in each others arms.

"_Sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing, and everything I need is right here by my side"_

We can just sit in comftorble silence for long periods of time and not feel awkward...was that entirely normal? According to Carly, it way.

"_And I know everything about you, and I don't wanna live without you"_

My voice slightly wavered and rose to a higher pitch.

"_I'm only up if you're not down, don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like, no matter what I do, well it drives me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true"_

I think Freddie's changing me. A couple months ago I swear I would've _hated_ this song. But now, it just reminds me of me and Freddie's relationship and I just don't care. He makes me happier than anything...maybe even happier than ham.

"_And I'm only me when I'm with you"_

I pluck one last chord and hear the vibration of my phone. I wonder who's calling me. Oh, maybe it's that meat of the month club! Yum!

I take my cell out of my pocket and glance down at the caller ID. The name says _MELANIE. _Mel? Why's she calling me? I haven't talked to her in ages...since the last time she came to Seattle actually.

I chuckle as I think that Freddie probably still believes that I was her all along. _Nub. _Melanie doesn't even come home for Christmas any more, she says it's because she can't stand Mum, but I know it's because she's busy living the perfect life somewhere else. Somewhere where I can't embarrass her.

"Oh what the hell" I mutter as I pick up my phone and click _answer. _

"Hello?"

**Oooo, what's gonna happen? **

**REVIEW PLEASE...I hate to beg, really, I do!**

**Love,**

**seddiedfan333  
><strong>


	12. Phone Calls & Fires

**Hey guys! Sorry, sorry, **sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry, ****sorry...sorry. I have been trying to change my life around, because I've had a few, well, scary couple months. I know that that's no excuse, but no, I am not dead. I am very much alive...or at least I think so.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Promise.****

Previously:

I take my cell out of my pocket and glance down at the caller ID. The name says _MELANIE._Mel? Why's she calling me? I haven't talked to her in ages...since the last time she came to Seattle actually.

I chuckle as I think that Freddie probably still believes that I was her all along. _Nub._Melanie doesn't even come home for Christmas any more, she says it's because she can't stand Mum, but I know it's because she's busy living the perfect life somewhere else. Somewhere where I can't embarrass her.

"Oh what the hell" I mutter as I pick up my phone and click _answer._

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sam"<p>

My breath hitches a tiny bit as I hear Mel's high pitched and strangely solemn voice come out of the other side of the phone line.

"Mel! How's life in the rich school among the rich people and their rich things?"

"Fine"

She tells me that, yes, she's missed me as well, and that the rich people are doing fine. Whoa. Could you imagine how much money those rich friends of Mel's would have? Maybe they could buy me some ham, or bacon, or maybe beef, on second thoughts, maybe all of it.

"Hey, I'm, um, coming home for a couple of weeks, could you maybe get my room, like, ready or something please" She tells me.

"What! No way! That's great, we had heaps of fun last time you came, I'll tell Mum"

We say our goodbyes, and I tell her that I'll meet her at the airport in two days time. As I get up to check out how many spiders found true love and had thousands of little spawn with their spouses in Melanie's room, I can't shake off the feeling that my twin didn't sound like herself.

* * *

><p>"Whadup guys" I say, as I casually stroll into the iCarly studio and sit myself down on Freddie's lap, letting him hold me around the waist.<p>

"Well Carly just went to-"

We all jump up, startled, we hear a high pitched and very, very loud scream coming from down stairs, and I'm fairly certain that that's the dear voice of my very _quiet _bestfriend Carly Shay.

"Is that….smoke" Gibby says holding his hand over his nose to block out the disgusting stench of smoke, no doubt a fire was created downstairs by none other than Spencer.

Freddie and I look at each other.

"Option 3?" I ask, grinning at him.

He nods, smiling and tells a questioning Gibby just to follow them.

The Fredster and I created a routine of different ways to escape a fire in the Shay household. Options three and seven were made to work if we were in the iCarly studio while the fire was occurring downstairs at the same time. We just chose option 3 because, well, it's just a whole lot more enjoyable. Option 7 includes a whole lot of jumping and running, which are not particularly my favourite things to do.

Option 3 includes running to the closest fire escape, which, in our case, is Carly's room, and calling our pet unicorns to come and pick us up from there. I'm kidding; we just climb down the fire escape which is oh so much fun.

Once all three of us are on the sidewalk, we all assemble in the lobby.

Carly walks over to us, while Spencer stays and talks to some very aggressive looking firemen, who, to be honest, don't look to happy with him. I mean this _is _his 19th 'accidental' fire.

Carly scratches her head and grins at us. "I see that you guys all escaped that deathly fire?" she says jokingly.

"Oh it was tough" I respond, smirking. "We had to really fight for our lives"

We laugh and I decide that this is as good a time as any to tell them about Mel's visit.

"Hey Carls, guess what? Melanie's coming down to visit"

"What! When"

'Day after next"

Carly seems really excited, I know that her and Mel get along really well, so it's hard not to feel a tad jealous sometimes.

"Oh this again?" Freddie says, frowning.

"Who's Melanie?" Gibby asked.

"Sam's magical and _imaginary_ twin sister" Freddie says, grinning at Gibby.

I sigh. Freddie will believe me soon enough.

**So...I know that it was very short but I only had a half hour to write this because I was desperate to upload it! Thankyou! And tell me if you have some things to say! **


End file.
